Emerald Star
by ImagineShine
Summary: When a teenage girl puts on Green Lantern's ring a whole new world is opened up to her. Now she goes by Emerald Star and is part of a Team. Can a lost runaway really remake her life as a Green Lantern? Can she really find herself a new family - a family that will stand beside her no matter what?


**So, I just randomly got this idea when my Mom was reading a Green Lantern story to my little sibs, and yeah... Not sure how this is gonna turn out but... **

**It takes place after Artemis joins the team - probably after _Bereft_ but before _Homefront_. **

**I do not own _Young Justice_ **

* * *

Jessie ducked into a doorway as the sky exploded. Okay, so it wasn't really the sky, it was Superman punching out a jet-plane, same diff. A frightened cry brought her eyes to another doorway where a little boy cowered and she rushed over to comfort him. "Hey…it's okay…" The boy buried his face in her shoulder and she pulled him onto her lap, glancing up at the cracks appearing in the structure above them. Another explosion shook the ground as Jessie scooped up the boy and ran for a safer place.

As she ran, a large silver coin fell from her pocket and she put the boy in the place she had chosen to take cover in and ran back for it. She was shoving it back into her pocket as a slab of concrete smashed into where the little boy was hiding. "NO!" She raced for the spot and began trying to move it – to no avail.

But she refused to give up and so was still in the area when the Green Lantern – Hal Jordan – was blasted out of the sky. The hero hit the ground hard and Jessie turned to help him, kneeling by his side as she checked his pulse. She paused as her left hand brushed against something in the rubble and her eyes flicked down to see his power ring where it had fallen off.

Black Canary arrived at the scene just in time to see a black haired girl with glowing green eyes slip Hal's power ring onto her finger. Her clothes changed to a black tank top that exposed her midriff with a Green Lantern symbol on her chest, black pants that changed seamlessly into boots, green elbow-length fingerless gloves, and a green domino-like mask that still showed her green eyes. An explosion sent rubble falling down around them and the girl covered her head with her arms. She glanced up uncomprehendingly at the green dome that covered them, then looked at the ring on her finger and seemed to realize that she was the source of the shield.

The other Green Lantern – John Stewart – landed near them and stared in shock as the teen removed the dome and a green aura surrounded her as she floated a few feet off the ground. "…well now I've seen everything…"

Hal Jordan groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, Black Canary was kneeling beside him, patching up some of his injuries. He raised a hand to his head and was instantly aware of his missing power ring. "My ring! Where—" Canary pointed upward and he followed her finger to where two Green Lanterns fought the enemy he had been fighting. One was John – he knew him – the other was a teenager with a long black ponytail. "Wha—?"

"She put on your power ring." Canary whispered and helped him to his feet. Martian Manhunter appeared and took away the alien they had been fighting as the two figures landed. The girl looked to where a chunk of concrete was leaned up against a building and aimed her fist at it; a green light surrounded it and it lifted away to reveal an unconscious boy.

The girl landed and looked at Hal, meeting his eyes and pulling off the power ring – instantly green eyes turned dark blue and black clothes turned into ripped jeans, a grey tank top, and ragged zip-up hoodie – weighed it in her hand for a moment and then held it out to him.

You won't tell anyone about this?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. "Who'm I gonna tell?" she turned away and picked up the boy. "Besides, who would believe me?"

The three heroes watched her disappear then they Green Lanterns turned to each other. "She was able to access the power?"

John nodded. "She did remarkably well for someone with no training."

Hall stared at the ring in his hand. "I'm going to go to Oa. See what the Guardians think of all this." He slid his power ring back onto his finger and disappeared towards the Green Lantern's homeworld.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jessie crawled out of the cement pipe she had been sleeping in and came face to face with the two Green Lanterns. "Is this about that fight? 'Cause I swear I haven't told anyone."

"You're not in trouble, Jessie." The girl started at the use of her name. "But this is about that day." Jessie's eyes squinted in confusion and Hal held out a black metal box with the Green Lantern symbol on it. "Not just anyone could control a power ring like you did." He pressed the symbol and the box opened to reveal a glowing ring. "So the Corps has decided to give you one of your own."

Jessie's eyes widened as she stared at the green ring. "If you accept this ring you will be accountable for the power that comes with it." John cautioned. "You can also be punished for abusing that power. Do not make that vow frivolously."

Jessie met their eyes. "I accept. I accept the ring and all the responsibility that comes with it." Her shaking hands worked the ring from its placement and slid it onto her finger. Her suit from before appeared again.

"Then let's start teaching you how to use that new power."

* * *

The Team all looked up as the Zeta-tubes announced the arrival of the Green Lanterns and someone they didn't recognize. "The GLs never come here." Wally protested, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Then let's see what they want." M'gann suggested as she stood and led her teammates to the main room of the Cave.

Three Green Lanterns stood in the middle of the room, two were the GLs that they recognized – Hal Jordan and John Stewart – but the third was a teenage girl. "Team, meet your newest member. Emerald Star."

The black-haired girl waved shyly, a blush staining her cheeks. "Nice to meet you…"

Aqualad stepped forward. "I am Aqualad, this is Artemis, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian. Welcome to the Team."

"Take care of yourself Emerald." The Green Lanterns left and Emerald Star closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them and looked around at the other young heroes and realized that they were all in civilian clothes.

Her ring flashed and she was wearing black jeans ripped at the knees, black combat boots, and a green tank top. Her green eyes flickered from person to person. "Where's your ring go?" Wally asked and she held up her hand; a small silver ring with the GL symbol etched in green glinted on her finger. "Cool."

"So Emerald, where do you live?" M'gann asked and Emerald's eyes widened.

"Ummmm…." She looked down. "I'm moving into the Cave…"

Robin looked at her for a minute, "Sounds doable, let's get you a room. Do you have your stuff?" Emerald looked away and he tilted his head. "It doesn't matter, M'gann can get you settled." The Martian led the new member away and the others headed off in different directions. Robin moved to the lounge and began typing at a laptop.

A few minutes later, Robin found a Missing Persons report from a few years ago. The facial recognition scan he had run on Emerald had brought him there. "Jessie Daniels…" He began reading the bio he found on the girl – she had grown up in Gotham before she ran away from her abusive father, the next time anyone saw her was in Central (though how she got there was anybody's guess), she made a living by working odd jobs for people and was most often seen during attacks when she would be the one to return missing children to their parents.

Emerald (Jessie) and M'gann appeared, talking animatedly. Well, M'gann was talking and Emerald was listening – looking slightly overwhelmed. Connor caught M'gann's attention, taking her away from her new friend, and Emerald dropped onto the couch next to Robin. "You doing okay?"

"A little overwhelmed…"

Robin laughed, "Well try to stay whelmed, M'gann does this a lot."

Emerald looked sideways at him. "Whelmed?"

"Yeah. Ya know… overwhelmed, underwhelmed… being neither is whelmed."

Emerald smiled, "So… you like messing around with prefixes?" Robin grinned and nodded, happy that someone seemed to take his little quirk in stride.

"Emerald, how did you meet the GLs?" Wally wanted to know and Artemis hit him.

"You don't have to answer that Emerald, Baywatch is just being an idiot."

Emerald blushed and looked down. "…I… put on one of the power rings…"

All noise stopped and the Team turned to stare at her. "What?"

"I put on Green Lantern's power ring! He had lost it in a fight and I put it on." She shrugged, her blush darkening. "Two weeks later they were giving me a ring of my own…"

Artemis whistled. "That's some audition, Em."

Emerald smiled and this time it lit up her eyes too. "Thanks Artemis."

Batman's voice came over the intercom. "Team, report." The seven teens stood and hurried to the main room of the Cave where a holoscreen showed Batman. "You have a mission. Vietnam. We have intel that suggests Sportsmaster will be overseeing a hand off of Venom."

"What do you want us to do?" Robin stepped forward, hands held up in a slight shrug.

"Get in, confirm that it's Venom – or Sportsmaster – and stop it if you can. And Emerald Star?" The girl in question stared up at the image of the Caped Crusader. "This will be your first mission, so follow your teammates' lead."

"Yes sir."

"Batman out." The screen went dark and all of the teens disappeared to change into their supersuits. Emerald simply changed her clothes back into her GL outfit and waited for them to return. They all headed to the hangar – M'gann had told her all about the Bio-Ship previously so she simply walked in and sat down in a seat.

"Well Emerald, are you ready for your first mission?" Robin asked as he sat down in the seat next to her.

"I'm trying to stay whelmed." Robin's grin matched her own and she swears she can see his eyes light up behind his domino mask.

* * *

**I know that ALL the GLs are called Green Lantern, but I thought there were too many and I didn't really like the name for my OC (even if she is a GL) so I came up with a play on words. (See 'cause _Emerald_ is a shade of Green and a _Star _is a source of light just like a Lantern. **

**Anywho... that probably makes more sense in my head... and I'll bet that none of you really care...**

**++ ImagineShine **


End file.
